Bedding products, such as sheeting, are typically woven fabrics made from 100% cotton fibers or cotton and synthetic fiber blends. Synthetic fiber blends that include polyester, acrylic, nylon, or viscose rayon fibers are also widely used for sheeting applications. Maximizing durability, softness and other performance features that meet consumer preferences is challenging and unpredictable. The demand for improved bedding products is strong which indicates a need for the right combination of product attributes that can meet that demand.